The Portal
by Project 00X
Summary: After a portal suddenly opening that led monsters from deep under Ooo, Finn suddenly falls in the portal and he ends up having ELECTRIFYING powers. Bad summary better story


**ADVENTURE TIME: THE PORTAL**

SUMMARY: After a portal suddenly opening that led monsters from deep under Ooo, Finn suddenly falls in the portal and he ends up having ELECTRIFYING powers.

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

In the land of Ooo and Aaa, everything was going well. Every people of Ooo and Aaa were doing the things that they regularly do. BUT there was a horrible incident. A sudden portal in between Ooo and Aaa that dragged the two dimensions and caused Ooo and Aaa to merge. Finn and Jake ran to the portal and saw something come out.

Finn said "WHAT IS THAT?!" and Jake answered "I DONT KNOW!" and they suddenly saw Fionna and Cake run towards them.

Fionna: "FINN, JAKE, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"  
>Jake: I DON'T KNOW BUT SOMETHING IS GONNA COME OUT OF THAT PORTAL!<p>

They saw a dragon-like head that had a body of a person and legs of a spider. It towered three times as big as Finn and Jake's tree house. Jake turned into a giant and tried to smash it but ended up being knocked out with one hit to the face. Cake did the same thing but ended up the same thing as Jake. Finn and Fionna hits it and dodged some punches but Fionna gets hit and knocked out while Finn was thrown into a portal. He was shocked to see hundreds of mutant monsters that were inside the portal and he landed outside the monster chaos land. He saw a floating electric orb.

Finn: What is that thing?

Finn went closer and closer until he touched it. His clothes turned to yellow while his short shorts became black jeans. He fell to the ground and woke up inside a candy bunker.

Finn: Ugh, what happened?  
>Pb: I found you near the portal and had to drag you, Fionna,Cake and Jake to the candy bunker. I also brought other citizens inside other bunkers. But I noticed that you have some sort of energy inside you.<br>Finn: Wow. Hows the others doing?  
>Pb: They are still ok and they will just wake up later. But the real problem is the monsters.<br>Finn: I don't wanna be a huge pain in the buns, but I saw hundreds of monsters. I realy think this might be the most deadly day for all of Ooo and Aaa. Or even the apocalypse of Ooo and Aaa.

**Boom! Cliffhanger! If your asking how Fionna and Cake met Finn and Jake, then my answer is "I have no idea :D. Also, R&R. Peace out. Oh! Forgot to tell you that someone opened the portal and he was a seriously creepy dude that was Billy's arch Nemasis or as I like to call him "Mr. I would like the extinction of all life" and a cookie for anyone who knows it. lol. see ya at next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: First Destruction of a Monster**

Finn explains what he saw as soon the gang woke up. They all gasped in horror to know hundreds are about to attack the newly formed Ooo and Aaa land.

Finn: Yeah. And if you don't believe me then look inside the portal.  
>Cake: ARE YOU CRAZY?! Just one of them were crazy enough and this had to happen.<p>

They suddenly heard rumbling and saw the same monster and broke open the bunker. They were about to be smashed but Finn did not know that he accidentaly created an electrical shield that stunned the monster for a few minutes.

Jake: Wow. Dude, how did you do that?  
>Finn: I think it was the orb I saw inside the portal.<br>Fionna: Since you have powers, GO KICK SOME MONSTER BUTT!

Finn nodded and ran to the monster while his left arm had red lightning, his right arm was engulfed with blue lightning. He punched the monster that electricuted the monster and shot it down with a huge lightning ball and caused the monster to fall. It almost killed the monster but Finn finished it with one lightning ball that exploded so strong that it vaporizes the monster but Finn gets knocked out with that power of the blast. He woke up a few seconds later and saw all of his friends next to him.

Jake: Dude, that was CRAZY AWESOME! How did you do that?  
>Finn: I don't even know I can do that.<br>Fionna: Yeah, I have to admit that IT WAS AWESOME!  
>Finn: Yeah, hehe...<p>

Finn and Fionna blushed and Cake said "Alright, we destroyed one, hon. But how we gonna mess with hundreds? And I aint gonna die this day."

They saw two coming out. One looked like the first one but only as tall as Finn five times. The other one was cobra-like but had three heads and a scorpion tail and it was as big as the tree house. Finn uses his powers to create a lightning sword that had red lightning surrounding Finn. Finn ran light-fast and sliced the cobra hybrid. He had trouble with the smaller one, cause it was smaller but faster. The more Finn hits it the weaker it got. Finn's last strike caused the monster to explode. The problem was three more monsters came out of the same portal.

Finn: What the...

**Hey guys. so so so sory for the cliffhanger because school. R&R guys see ya. To anyone who plays "AdventureQuestWorlds", my character name is "Dark Knight386" and gaze upon its awesomesauce. lol**

**Chapter 3: The Begining of the End**

Finn gets ready by clenching his fists and creates a lightning sword. three were just as big as Pb but looked like humans but crimson red eyes and bat wings. The first one called Darkoth, has a crossbow. The second, Death, had a mace. While the last one was called Destroyer, having powers of fire and wielding a sword. (**This is gonna be good.)**

Finn slashed his sword at Darkoth but was blocked by Darkoth's wings. Finn slashes again that manages to hit Darkoth's arm hurting him.

Darkoth: (read with a dark voice) This mortal is stronger than we thought...  
>Destroyer: (read with a dark voice) Yes, but WE ARE STRONGER!<p>

Finn suddenly slashes Darkoth and he turns into shadows and Darkoth fades away. Death attacks Finn and try to smash him with his mase but missed. Finn attacks Death by slicing his arms and Death dies. Destroyer flew into the sky and gathered dark energy to his sword and points it to Fionna, Cake, Jake, and Pb.

Destroyer: Now, I WILL DESTROY YOUR FRIENDS AND YOU WILL BE NEXT!  
>Finn: NOOOO!<p>

Destroyer lets out the energy about to destroy Finn's friends but right before it reached them... CLAAANG!... Finn reached them in time to create a lightning shield and deflects it.

Fionna: Are we... alive?  
>Jake: YEAH! THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT FINN!<br>Finn: Heh, thanks. But time to take out the trash!

Finn flew to the sky and hurled a giant lightning ball at Destroyer and at the speed of light and sliced Destroyer's sword.

Destroyer: You think without that sword I'm nothing? You are wrong.

Destroyer summons hundreds of skeleton minions and three giant skeletal minions. Finn slices tons but is having a hard time until Jake smashed the ones in front of him.

Jake: Hey, just because you got awesome powers seriously does not mean you get all the fun.  
>Finn: Well, what are you waiting for?<p>

Cake became a giant hammer and smashes lots. Fionna uses her crystal sword and sliced and diced. Finn created a giant lightning bolt and electricuted the remaining minions. Jake and Cake became giants and fights with the giant minions. Finn points his electric sword at Destroyer and shoots him down. Destroyer lost his wings but he had dark auras engulfing his arms. He punches Finn that sends Finn flying but Finn went down like a missle straight to Destroyer and caused a super strong explosion. Everyone took cover behind the bunker and looked if Finn was ok. They were woried that Finn Didn't survive from the explosion. They were shocked to see that Finn was ok and did not even had a scratch. (**even his shirt and jeans!)** Destroyer was extremely injured but said to Finn "This is not over, my master will destroy everything in this planet, and he will destroy all of you."

Finn: Wh... Who?  
>Destroyer: Hehehehe... you don't know him? You thought you defeated him in the citadel?<br>Finn: Wait, cita... no, it can't be.  
>Destroyer: You may have defeated me, but you will never defeat my master!<p>

Destroyer suddenly dissapears in midair.

Jake: Finn, you know that's impossible right? You got rid of him in the citadel... right?  
>Finn: I'm not sure... I saw a dark shadow come out of the Lich and dissapear.<br>Fionna: Great... It had to be the Lich.  
>Pb: We need to be ready for another attack. We need to arm everyone in Ooo and Aaa.<p>

Prince Gumball, Marceline and Marshallee showed up.

Pg: Yeah, we need to get ready.  
>Finn: Oh, hey guys. What brings you here?<br>Marceline: We know about the portal you know. And where did you get those powers?  
>Pg: Yeah. It was super cool!<br>Marshallee: Yeah. I have to admit, it was supes cool.  
>Finn: No time. We discovered that the Lich was the cause of all this.<br>Pg, Marceline and Marshallee: WHAAAAAT?!

**BARADAKABOOOOOOOM! SOOORRRRYYYY for major cliffhanger. It's not really bloody and violent so it's actually ok for kids for about 7 and above. see ya later fanfic lovers. P.S. CVLTheDragonSlayer is waaaaaaay way way way way way way (1,000,000 ways later) way way way better than me and he is totes my favorite fanfic writer! CartoonFanboy123 is out, peace!**

**Chapter 4: The Return**

Pg: The Lich?! As in the one who-  
>Finn: Yeah. Him.<br>Marceline: Nuts, we are soooo dead.

A dark shadow apears and it was the shape of the lich.

Lich: Hahahaha... You thought you defeated me, hero? I am beyond destruction.  
>Finn: Shut your face old man!<br>Jake: Hehe, good one.  
>Lich: You will all die, and all the creation of Glob will all be destroyed!<p>

The lich summons thousands of demon-skeleton hybrids. The gang was seriously cornered.

Jake: Finn, it might be a good time to use those powers of yours!  
>Finn: On it.<p>

Finn creates a lightning ball and he flew and threw it to the skeleton demons.

Marshallee: Come on guys, let's show they messed with the rong guys! (and gals)...

Everyone nodded and Jake smashed a few of the skeleton demons and Cake turned into a giant ball and rolled to flat some some skeleton demons. Fionna grabbed her crystal sword and sliced most of those skeleton demons. The vampire royals used their axes to chop the bad dudes. Pb grabbed a blaster that shot lasers while Pg grabbed his sword that looked like a light saber. One was about to stab Jake in the back but the baddie was blasted by Finn's lightning strike.

Jake: Nice, thanks Finn!  
>Finn: No prob bob.<p>

One of the skeleton demons was crawling to the lich's shadow and said "sir, th... they are to... powerful" then faints. The lich laughed and said "all is going as planned...

Finn: Wait, guys, I think this is just a set up.  
>Fionna: How come?<br>Finn: If he was here to destroy us, he would have sent the bigger ones.  
>Lich: Hahahahaha! You finally figured it out, hero. This was to buy me time and create the ultimate weapon. Now, minions, be gone!<p>

All of the minions suddenly disapeard.

Lich: Now, time to DIE!

The ground started shaking. A huge monster came out that was as huge as the empire state building. (this is gonna be epic)

Finn threw a giant lightning ball at the monster damaging a small part of it. The monster tried to step on Finn but Finn was so fast that it missed.

Jake: We have to help Finn!  
>Fionna: No, it's to big. Let Finn handle it.<br>Jake: Then what CAN we do?  
>Fionna: Just hope Finn can defeat that thing.<p>

Finn created another lightning ball and shot it in the eye. Finn then saw that there was a darkened spot in it's chest and he realized that the heart must be it's weakness. Finn flew into it's mouth and found it's heart. He electricuted it until it fell. Finn flew out of the mouth to see he destroyed it. But without noticing, Finn was almost smashed by it's foot but he moved quickly. Finn threw a lightning bolt that caused it to explode.

Lich: Hahahahaha...

The lich shot a darkness arow that impaled Finn. Before Finn was shot, he actually threw a lightning ball at the lich. The lich was turned to dust while Finn fell.

Jake: Finn!

All of them were running to Finn.

Jake: Finn, wake up!

Jake was shaking Finn back and forth but it was no use. Fionna knelt down and had tears in her eyes.

Fionna: Finn...

Cake and Jake were crying like crazy while Marceline had a tear drop in her eyes. Pb was crying on Pg's chest. They could not believe it. Their best friend was gone.

Fionna: Why? Why did it had to be Finn?

Fionna then broke down crying.  
>Jake: Finn, "sniff" was a great kid. I know "sniff" Fionna, I know.<p>

Jake patted Fionna on her back.

Finn was buried in the same spot he died. All the people of the newly formed Ooo and Aaa were at his funeral. Fionna had tears in her eyes and Jake and Cake were crying.

Pb: I know that "sniff" Finn's death is... I'm sory, I can't do this!

Pb ran down crying and wen't to Pg's chest crying. And Finn was buried and everyone exept Fionna, Cake and Jake left. Fionna was emotionless and still had tears in her eyes. Cake and Jake were still crying but it was not as hard as before. They all left.

Fionna: Don't worry Finn. I'll never forget you.

Fionna was looking at a picture where they both were in it.

**This was the most emotional chapter I ever wrote and there will be a sequel of course. R&R if you like and do not hate on it. If you don't like it, please don't write a bad review pls. and this last chapter may be the longest chapter and this is not copyright. CartoonFanBoy123 is out. Peace out!**


End file.
